Quién se comió a L!
by lYmli
Summary: Alguien se comió a L y Mello no descansará hasta descubrir quién fue


**Quién se comió a L?!**

No estoy segura que esto tenga sentido, igual si no les gusta ^^ pueden ir a mis otros fics de death note que tampoco tienen sentido, XD

Mello estaba armado hasta por los dientes como caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba en el "interrogatorio" o más bien en un cuarto oscuro apenas iluminado por unas pantallas borrosas. Igual "transformó" el primer lugar que encontró para hacer las preguntas mientras tanto Light, Misa, Matsuda, Near, Matt, Mikami, Takada estaban sentados en unas sillas frente a Mello y lo miraban con cara de que éste ya se volvió loco.

- Eh... ¡Mello! - Habló Matsuda levantando la mano derecha.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Es lo mismo que te pregunto - dijo Matsuda nervioso como el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¡Aquí las preguntas las hago yo! - Dijo Mello sacando la pistola y disparando al aire. Con tan buena suerte que dio al techo que cayó en pedazos sobre él.

- Dios - suspiró Near. - Si nos trajiste aquí para hacer tus babosadas.

- Ya dije que los traje aquí para interrogarlos! - Gritó Mello echando los escombros a un lado.

- ¿Interrogarnos? Pensé que íbamos a hacer una orgifiesta! - Repuso Matt con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Mmmm - masculló Mello mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

- Solo bromeaba - dijo el pelirrojo temblando de susto como el otro le ponía la pistola en la cabeza.

- En fin - dijo Mello mirando a todos con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Nos quieres hipnotizar o qué? - Preguntó Mikami con el ceño fruncido.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso - dijo Mello cruzando los brazos. - Pero el culpable no se me va a escapar.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Takada.

- Alguien se comió a L - dijo Mello como todos se le quedaban mirando con cara de what?

- Kira sama, por fin nos deshicimos de L! - Gritó Misa emocionada como se lanzaba sobre Light. – Alguien se comió a L!

- ¡¿Quién se comió a L?! - Exclamó Matsuda con los ojos como platos.

- L... esta... ? - Near no pudo seguir con su frase porque se puso a chillar.

- Mira lo que has hecho Mello - dijo Matt girando la cabeza. - Aquí nadie se comió a L - dijo dando palmaditas a la cabeza de Near para calmarlo.

- ¿Me estas poniendo los cuernos y en mis narices? - Dijo Mello agarrando a Matt del brazo para que soltara al enano ese.

- Ya hemos hablado de tus celos infundados - dijo Matt con una gota de sudor cayéndole en la frente como Mello lo volvía a amenazar con la pistola.

- Creo que Mello se refiere a éste L - dijo Light desde su silla como si nada al mismo tiempo que señalaba una piñata rota con forma de L colgado en el techo.

- Así es - dijo Mello serio otra vez. - Mandé a hacer una piñata con forma de mi adorado L para regalárselo. Lo escondí aquí mientras tanto, pero cuando regresé estaba rota y sin sus dulces! O sea, alguien se comió a L!

- Más bien alguien se comió los dulces en el interior de L, la piñata - dijo Mikami para evitar más confusiones.

- ¿Me vas a dar una clase de gramática o qué? - Gritó Mello exasperado como caminaba hacia Light. - Para mí que eres el más sospechoso.

- ¿Porqué? - Preguntó Light con cara de yo no fui.

- Porque odias a L! Porque eres Kira!

- Primero que todo no soy Kira.

- ¿Cómo no? Acabo de verme el anime donde Ryuk te dio el cuaderno - dijo Mello apuntando con la pistola a Ryuk.

- ¿Puedes verme? - Exclamó el shinigami sorprendido.

- Todos pueden vernos - dijo Rem al lado de Misa.

- Esto no tiene sentido - dijo Ryuk rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Y desde cuándo esto tiene sentido? - Preguntó Rem con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Ya basta! Es cierto que odio a L, pero para comerlo? Oh my God, ni me gusta los dulces. - Dijo Light girando los ojos.

- Pero si el otro día te vi comiendo a L - dijo Near señalándolo con un sonrojo. - ¡Al L de carne y hueso!

- ¡¿Kira sama con L?! - Gritaron Misa, Mikami y Takada con la cara en blanco.

- Aquí tengo el manga - dijo Matsuda sacando un manga de death note y mostrándolo. - Aquí se ve claramente cómo Light y L se van para el baño encadenados y en la otra página se les ve "comiendo"…, ah… "dulces"

- Un momento, ¿no estamos aquí para descubrir quién se comió a L? - Interrumpió Matt como seguía con los ojos fijos en su videojuego.

- Mi otra sospechosa es Misa - dijo Mello caminando hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo crees? Yo hago dieta! La gorda será otra! - Dijo Mirando a Takada.

- Cuando hayamos el culpable lo mataré en nombre de Kira sama - dijo Mikami escribiendo en un cuaderno.

- No estamos en el equipo de Mello - dijo Light con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- ¡Mello! - Gritó Matsuda señalando. - Eres el culpable.

- Eso es cierto - dijo Near asintiendo. - Aparte de L, tú eres el único adicto a los dulces.

- ¿Eh? - Mello se quedó de piedra. Se suponía que el interrogatorio era de él (aunque eso no iba viento en popa) - Claro que no! Porque lo digo! Además no como dulces sino chocolates.

- Es lo mismo - dijo Light girando los ojos.

- ¡No! El chocolate es 100% cacao mientras que los otros dulces tienen azúcares, colores artificiales, frutas, etc.

- Aaaaaaah! - Sobresaltado Mello dio un salto como detrás de él apareció L.

- No pude evitar echar una siesta después de comerme a L - dijo el detective saliendo debajo de una mesa. - La piñata, claro esta.

- Caso resuelto - dijeron todos como miraban con cara de matones a Mello.


End file.
